


The Father of The Bride

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Mrs Captain [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, But it's just from the memories, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Parent Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents, Team as Family, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: As a single father, Tony still saw you as the same baby he held in his arms at the hospital.Now it's your wedding day and, as the father of the bride, he has to do a speech.





	The Father of The Bride

Tony couldn’t move his eyes from you for the whole day. In your white simple dress, under the weak autumn sun and with a large smile on your face, he couldn’t help but tear up a bit. You were marrying Steve today, a man you’ve met years ago and fallen in love with as quickly as it was possible. Together, you had a saved and adopted a kid you now called your own, a sweet boy who found his way to his grandfather’s heart with the blink of an eye. You weren’t just his daughter anymore, neither the crying kid he held for the first time in a hospital gown and shaky hands. You were a woman, a hero, a mother and – now – a wife.

No over had ever looked at you like Steve did, he never tried to deny that. Honestly, the moment he saw you two talking for the first time, he knew the relationship would go further than just friendship, and he wasn’t surprised to know he was right.

“It’s your turn,” Sam gave his back a path. As best man and maid of honour, he and Natasha were the ones taking care of the whole wedding and making everything fall into place.

Tony walked to the podium and looked at everyone around, heroes and agents among ordinary people, each of them there to see your happiness.

“First of all: If everyone is here, who will be saving the world in case of an emergency?”

The attendees laughed, and you shook your head.

“A wedding dress will never stop me from fight, dad,” you said loud enough for him to hear you. “We all know that.”

“Good. I raised you to be smart,” he pointed with a smile and took a breath. “Well… I never thought it’d be só ard to give a speech, but I must start, right?” he joked. “I’m the father of this beautiful bride you just saw at the altar. You guys don’t know how weird it feels.  _Father of the bride._ I have to tell you, this story may start a bit sad, but it’ll be quick, I promise. _”_

You leant on Steve and rested your head on his broad shoulder, watching your father as he nervously spoke to the people in front of him.

“I was a teen parent before being a teen parent was a trend, just so you know. I never had time to imagine myself as a father because I was just a kid when I had my own kid. I was in college, I had recently turned 18 and I got this gorgeous girl pregnant.”

His eyes moved, analysing the crowd while he continued.

“I didn’t know the first thing about life, neither about being a father. All I knew was that that woman was my friend and that baby was my kid, so we did our best. But then one day I got a call and suddenly my daughter was prematurely born and that I was her only parent.”

He looked at you, remembering those moments and giving you a soft smile when you used a tissue to dry a tear. You were everything each other had for your whole life. Right now, he couldn’t see anyone, just you and your Y/E/C staring deeply at him just like the first time he held you in his arms.

“I got there as fast as I could and they showed me a tiny baby who couldn’t stop crying, and the nurse told me she was crying since they cut the umbilical cord almost an hour earlier and no one could calm her down,”hHe chuckled and took a breath, using his thumb to hide the tear that had just fallen from his eye. “And I didn’t want to hold her because I was completely terrified! She was crying loudly and full of tubes and needles but someone convinced me to pick her up and when I did that, she looked at me. She opened her eyes and stared at me. And she stopped crying.”

There was a long moment of silence, everyone deep interested in his speech.

“And I can tell you with no doubt: That moment was the most amazing moment of my life that far,” he affirmed, opening a smile. “You all may see this beautiful strong woman in front of you. She is a hero, she is a genius and gorgeous. The best thing that ever happened in my life!” Tony affirmed, emphatic. “You may see that but that’s not what I see, Every time I look at Y/N I see that same baby. I see that baby, and I see the kid who smashed cake on my face at her first birthday, and the kid who fell from a palm tree because she couldn’t help herself and climbed every single tree she found on her way!” he continued. “And I don’t think there is anyone better to hold my baby after myself than Rogers.”

Steve smiled, kissing your temple and looking back at him.

“I know you’ll be happy,” Tony affirmed. “But just remember, Cap, she may be your wife. She may be your son’s mother. But she is  **my world** before anything else, and I trust you to love her and take care of her like she is your world too.”

“I will,” your husband squeezed your hand. “Trust me, I will.”

You smiled openly and Tony smiled back. You were happy, and that was enough for him.


End file.
